


Weird Cases

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: They've worked some weird cases since Sam's return but bugs has be one of the weirdest.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 2





	Weird Cases

They’ve worked some weird cases (more so than usual) since Sam’s return but fighting off bugs has to be one of the weirdest. Dean’s not entirely sure what’s going on but wondered if it had to do with their dad’s disappearance. So much shit has gone down since then and it’s only ramping up.

He wished Sam would let up on John, though - he wasn’t perfect (nobody is) but he tried his best to raise them. Revenge just took over their lives. Dean desperately wants Sam to stay and is terrified he’s going to lose him again. That can’t happen.


End file.
